


Noctilucent

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 1





	Noctilucent

—

氣候不佳導致航班上有些不太穩定，對於大人而言疲憊了一天這點小事或許算不上什麼，但對於有精神的孩子卻不是的。

昏暗的機艙裡，上排熒著水族光般的藍色光調，倒映在孩童的眼瞳之中，即使覺得興奮，還是沒有打擾父母的休眠，轉向窗口看著外頭。

天空瀰漫著一抹猩紅淡淡（*1）的熒在天邊，機艙內低頻的運作著同樣的聲音煩躁得讓孩子有些不適，只是與以往身體所承受的那些相較倒也不至於要哭鬧，一旁側翼的亮光一閃閃的打亂天色淡淡血紅，記得沒錯狛枝記得這天空的顏色—要下雪了。

對於狛枝而言見到雪並不是什麼特別新鮮的事，只是這抹血紅自己似乎在哪兒看見。

正當自己陷入沈思想著是否是什麼夢境時，機身忽然的劇烈晃動，本來熟睡的乘客開始騷動，黑暗中後座的機艙有人衝了過來，隱隱中機艙開始變得有些吵，本來就不喜歡吵鬧的狛枝摀住自己的耳朵，剛剛再難受的耳鳴自己也沒如此。

似乎在有人通報了機長後，本來昏暗的機艙忽然明亮了起來，一時間狛枝無法適應的緊閉著雙眼，很多事在那時發生。

張開眼的下一瞬，自己的世界便不復存在。

具體而言發生什麼事，真要說來大概是一片血紅以及被灼燒感覺，燒焦的氣味飄蕩在半空密佈了狛枝的雙眼，刺得對方忍不住抬起手抹去生理泌出的淚珠。

—現在哭還太早。

茫茫然，血紅色的天空被竄往天空的濃煙掩蓋，濃紫色的雲團翻攪在一塊，鼻間糊上一抹難聞的腥味，眼皮在液體的沾抹下有些睜不開，只是這樣沉重得幾乎壓在自己身上的濃雲閃動著。

—下雪了………

狛枝在雪花的幫住下，灼熱的腦袋些許將了溫度，胸口壓著熟悉的沉重，瞇著眼瞥下那時隻女人的手很熟悉，但焦黑得無法辨認，緊緊攢住自己的衣襟。

這樣的狀態，狛枝不知道自己等了多久，只是途中散落在一旁的機具在機油流淌而出口引發幾次爆炸，本來還低聲呻吟著的人頓時安靜不少，而漸漸地雖然在陸地，但雪花逐漸掩蓋了自己的視線，有些過分失溫的情況下，孩子的意識慢慢地消逝。

「喂——振作點……這裡生還者一名」  
輕柔地男人輕撫著自己的臉龐，被雪花覆蓋的臉龐凍得有些麻木，但是那人手心的溫熱還是適時的傳遞和過來，不清楚為何眼眶四周灼熱了起來。

很幸運他活下來了，但是………他的父母全在空難中不幸罹難了。

躺臥在柔軟的兒童病房裡，狛枝把自己圈成一團捂在被窩裡，受著拳頭摀住自己的嘴。

—騙人的……（*2）

想來醫生也不是故意的，畢竟狛枝不是第一次把自己縮成這樣睡著，似乎是被圈住才比較有安全感，所以當要接管狛枝的人員尋問時醫生也沒什麼保留的在門外說出了一切。

也是這般的不注意，狛枝變得比更加孤僻不願意對話，天天縮著自己躲在被窩裡，他不明白這一切，但是並不想聽其他大人說，只想要爸爸媽媽來對自己說到底怎麼了，任性地抗拒（*3）著其他人，好幾次沒法控制自己的情緒哭得自己喘不過起來昏在床上，出於病情的考量醫護人員覺得暫退一步，免得孩子反應太過激烈。

但討好的零食從來沒少給，只是可惜了，對方並不怎麼賞臉。

許是過了許久，狛枝不再陌生醫護人員，防備卸下了不少，偶爾已經能看見孩子偷偷留下床，墊著腳尖探想窗外，在護士進門時慌張的爬回床上躲了起來。

如果那時他們沒有出國，繼續因為自己的病情在國內折騰或許………。

所以只要自己一直病著，不幸就不會發生了吧………。（*4）

父母一直很忙，狛枝也很清楚，但他們並非不在意自己，而是盡心的照料著自己，期盼自己能有好轉的一天，為了叫父母安心，狛枝在那時學會說謊，只要是自己很好，父母便會獎勵自己一般帶自己出去玩，只是每次都會叫他們更加憂心自己，狛枝可以聽見母親在哭，他不想如此，過分的寵愛順著孩子的謊話什麼的這事。

—為什麼我要為你的事操勞啊……

那人道。

夜裡睡到一般，那人悄悄地來到。

細碎的鴉黑髮絲間若隱若現的閃動著一抹血紅，帶著朦朧的睡意，狛枝隱隱地覺得又是那一天的噩夢，他總試圖把他做成美夢，比如早一步托住父母別上飛機，或者乾脆的自己倒在機場，許是如此他們失去一趟美好的家族旅行，卻可以有著照片無法記錄的美好人生。

但即使夢裡也沒曾如願過。

—求求你們了也帶我走吧。

但一次次也是那同樣的結果。

心頭哽著難受，窩在被窩裡頭抽泣，好幾次都是喘不過氣來的窒息前被人發現，順著背部，那時似乎常常如此，只是出院後這情況並沒什麼改善，粗喘著，狛枝從床上坐起身，環抱著自己的腿，試圖平撫自己的氣息，最後才又緩緩地躺回床上，抬起左手輕抵著冒出冷汗的前額，體溫一點點的暖起自己，明明是夏夜自己卻還是記得那一天的寒冷以及那股應該叫人作嘔的陌生氣味，成長後的自己多少明白那時的氣味該如何形容，那是人體焚燒產生的一股焦味以及機具滲出的機油氣味，如此而已，沒什麼……沒什麼。

徘徊在客廳，隨著記憶翻湧的不光是自己的情緒，胃部一點點泛起的噁心折磨著自己，卻又剛好少了一股衝動，不得不在深夜帶著難受徘徊的等候著。

直到自己那過分的難受逼迫著自己，連淚水一塊滾了出來，狛枝不明白，為什麼像自己這樣的孩子會在那場災難中存活？

但既成的事實，又能如何，就連夢境也不曾視線自己的心願，自己又該渴求些什麼。

像這樣病著，真是太好了呢。

躺臥在病床上，蒼白的手臂上插著留置針頭，或許今天就有要換一次以避免感染。

側著頭，狛枝愣愣地看著外頭，鈍色的天空隨著強風翻湧著，即使密閉著窗口，外頭呼嘯的風聲還是清晰得很，甚至隱隱地竄了進來，單薄的病服沒有提供什麼保暖的作用，只得任由風侵害著自己。

—會感冒哦  
—明明好不容易可以下床的……

回過頭，狛枝有不自覺的跑下床，對於這一點他已經不像孩子那般可愛，反倒叫人苦惱，每每自發的抽開置留針頭扔在床上的自由在房內走動，導致本來以及因為注射藥水顯得浮腫的脆弱皮膚泛上青色的斑斑點點。

「………」瞇著眼，對方緩慢的從身後走近，潛意識裡狛枝知道遇見對方是幸運的，因為在這世界裡他是唯一能叫自己如願的存在。

願意給與自己渴求的事—死亡。

本以為對方會將自己推出窗口，但對方卻是把自己抓緊他的懷裡。

貫入體內的時候，湧出的是一股溫熱，清晰的順著肌紋流淌而下，他願意接受死亡，但是身體的本能卻抗拒著，隨心臟脈動，血液持續的滿溢而出。

「抱歉……」輕聲地道，即使疼狛枝  
依然忍不住笑了出聲，牽動傷口而顫抖著。

活著的感覺如何呢？大概就像現在吧，努力掙扎著，漫流出來的體液抽去狛枝的思緒，同樣的面孔卻有著不一樣的髮色，純白的閃耀著，自己的身體漸漸失去溫熱。

—……下雪了嗎

血色的天色映著路面，隨處可見的是那躺臥在地上的殘骸，血水如溪流一般沿著裂痕淌流著，一旁的車輛燒得火紅，黑色殘影之中滴著某種液體，隨著他火勢有漫延開來的趨勢。

走在這樣的街頭，狛枝輕笑著，畢竟那人的姿態又一次給自己遇見，真不曉得這一次會發生什麼……。

註1：下雪的天空為呈現紅色的，有興趣也可以網上查查，這裡是為了呼應少絕那時。  
註2：悲傷五階段—否認  
註3：悲傷五階段—憤怒  
註4：悲傷五階段—討價還價（if說）

【記錄】  
其實是之前看的，世上沒有一片雪花是一樣的，如此，所以本來想腦補各式笑容的狛枝，但是生出這樣的腦洞。

一篇關於世界破壞者的，一個個破壞狛枝存在的噩夢。

不過小時候真的會像一直病著真好，不用上課，而且可以在家裡玩呢，雖然不是故意的，但是入秋或者季節轉換就流鼻血真的太奇怪了。

【小故事】以前看希臘神話-死神跟睡神似乎是雙生就搞了個私設。

倘若彼此本來是顛倒的職位呢過分溫柔不願奪取人命的死神（日向，療癒系）以及冷漠的睡神（神座）。

後來受到懲罰，畢竟死神怠忽職守，彼此職位交換，還被下咒，當睡神與死神想見時對方會因自己而死去，但睡神只是在這身體沉沉睡去，從另一個身體再一次甦醒（（這樣奇怪的設定。


End file.
